moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadowforge Army
The Shadowforge Army is the standing army of the Empire of Thaurissan, and consists of all military, magical and mechanical weapons, troops and mechanized forces in military service to the Empire. History The Shadowforge Army was formerly the armed forces of the Dark Iron Clan prior to the War of Three Hammers. In this incarnation, the predecessor to the Shadowforge Army saw service in the War of the Three Hammers, and fought against the Armies of Madoran Bronzebeard and Khardros Wildhammer. The Dark Iron armed forces suffered a loss during the War of the Three Hammers and incurred further losses after a failed double assault on the Bronzebeard and Wildhammer homes of Ironforge and Grim Batol. As the War come to it's conclusion, The Dark Iron Army was surrounded by the opposing Dwarven forces, but ultimately survived the end of the War as Ragnaros's summoning into Azeroth effectively ended the war. The Armed Forces were reorganized into the Shadowforge Army which has trained meticulously ever since. Since the Shadowforge Army's reorganization, the Army has become constant part of Dark Iron Life, involving many aspects of society from Industry to Production to Fine Arts. Much of the Dark Iron Economy revolves around Arms and Munitions manufacture, and remains the largest employer of the Empire of Thaurissan. As the Dark Iron Clan has joined the Alliance, so too have their Armies become available to its service, defending the boarders of Khaz Modan and entering service overseas. Organization The Shadowforge Army is divided into a number of Subdivisions referred to as Legions. Each Legion is centered around a particular form of combat, be it Infantry, Mechanized, Ranged Combat, or Magical. The Legions are as follows: Military Units. * Anvilrage Legion. The Anvilrage Legion is the largest standing Army of the Dark Iron Clan and by far makes up the vast majority of it's forces. Anvilrage units are disciplined, functional and well armed. The Anvilrage are trained to fight as a unit, placing a heavy value on the five man squad. The Anvilrage Legion is responsible for the protection of the Subterranean Empire of Blackrock Depths, and is named for it's first General, Thane Anvilrage. * Doomforge Legion. The Doomforge Legion contains the Shadowforge's army's large number of Arcanists, Snipers and Combat Engineers. Doomforge units specialize on ranged combat, employing Rifles and Firearms in combat. The famous Doomforge Dragoons are well known for their marksmanship and ranged infantry skill. * Shadowforge Legion. The Shadowforge Legion is the Expeditionary force of the Shadowforge Army. Named for the Same Thane as Shadowforge City, the Shadowforge Legion is always found at the head of any Dark Iron Invasion Force, specializing in Infiltration and diversionary tactics. The Shadowforge Legion comes well prepared for any invasion force, carrying a unique number of surveyors and researchers in its ranks to make use of any potential resource. * Ironband Legion. The Ironband Legion specializes in espionage, infiltration, and intelligence. A decently sized number of dwarves that scout ahead of Dark Iron troops. Hostile territory is their specialty, and have earned a famous, and in some cases infamous reputation for ruthless efficiency and concealment. Golem Units. * Wrath Hammer Division. The newest generation Golem Subdivisions within the Shadowforge Army. The Wrath Hammer Golem units are heavy artillery Golems retrofitted with heavy Cannons on each hand with a cannonade barrage battery mounted on their back. These Cannon attachments can be swapped out for a flamethrower device, or basic hand attachments. * Ragereaver Division. Golem Siege units within the Shadowforge Army. The Ragereaver Golem units are heavy Siege warfare units compared to the Wrath Hammer Division's infantry designation. Ragereaver Golems specpalize in taking and holding objectives and are stationed throughout Dark Iron Strongholds and switch between Cannon attachments and hand attachments regularly. * Warbringer Division. The classic standard of Dark Iron Golems. These Golems serve as common guard units and are the oldest generation still in service. Incapable of switching out their hand attachments, Warbringer Golems are most effectively used when used to perform a single objective. Tank Battalions. * Ironram Battalion. A newer addition to the Dark Iron forces. The Dark Iron Tank forces are organized into several battalions of high powered siege engines. These Tanks are extremely durable, heavily armored, and focused on armored combat over firepower. Category:Organizations Category:Thaurissan Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Thaurissan Military Category:Shadowforge Army Category:Empire of Thaurissan Category:Dark Iron Clans